Behind the Mask
by Fzy
Summary: A big tournament helps Kim see Jacks scars. Emotional and physical. Kim tries to break through Jack's walls and help him through his tough times. Mentions of abuse and suicide. Summary isn't very good... Story is better!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first fanfic, Let me know what you think about it please.**

**There is some violence at the end of this chapter and will be some in later chapters.**

**I'm sorry for all the changing of Point of view, I'm going to try and stick with one person for longer in the next chapter. I wanted to show everyone's point of view in this first chapter. **

**I haven't included Eddie as he isn't on Kickin' it anymore :(**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Kickin' it **

* * *

Kim POV

Jack, Jerry, Milton and I were in the dojo.  
Jerry and Milton were sparring, Jack was fighting a dummy and I was admiring his skills.  
All of a sudden Rudy came out of his office with a gigantic smile on his face, I stood up and the others stop fighting to look at him.  
"Wassup Rudy?" I asked  
"We got accepted to the big tournament this Saturday! That gives us 5 days to prepare!" Rudy said excitedly  
"Are you kidding Rudy? That's like the biggest tournament ever! How did you get us in?" Jack asked, walking over to stand next to me.  
"The organizer may or may not of seen some footage of you guys at the last tournament!" Rudy smiled.  
"That's amazing Rudy, but are you sure were ready? I mean, this Saturday?" Milton asked nervously.  
"Yo! Chill out man!" Jerry said putting a hand on Milton's shoulder.  
"We need to get in as much training as possible! Milton, Jerry, continue your sparring! Kim start on the practise dummy, Jack, I want to show you a new move I think you will like." Rudy said I walked over to the practise dummy, throwing a few punches and kicks every now and then, my attention was focused on Jack and Rudy. Rudy showed Jack a move that involved him spinning and kicking in the air. It looked quite complicated but I have no doubt Jack will master it.

15 minutes later

Rudy's POV

"Well done Jack, just keep practising that and we will have a massive chance of a medal at this tournament!" Rudy said to Jack.  
Milton had been beaten by Jerry twice and Jerry had been beaten by Milton twice, they both looked exceedingly tired and Kim didn't look tired but she didn't look very focused.  
"Ok guys, you all look quite tired, how about we go over to Falafel Phil's for a snack then come back and practise our routines for Saturday?" Asked Rudy  
"Sounds good" Jack said, the others murmured in agreement. The gang went and got changed then walked over to Falafel Phil's, they all had a quick snack then returned to the dojo.  
"Right Guys, get changed quickly then we'll do some sparring." Rudy said clapping his hands together.  
The gang all but ran to get changed.  
"Jack, Kim you two can spar, Jerry you can get started on your nunchuck routine, Milton set up the boards and try and break your board breaking record!" Rudy said.

Milton's POV

I set up the bricks and put a board on the top to warm up, I made sure I was facing Jack and Kim, their sparring matches were always worth watching.  
I could see Jerry watching them whilst trying to swing his nunchucks, this didn't bode will for him as he kept hitting himself in this face. I managed to break 4 boards at once then Rudy noticed I had stopped and Jerry repeatedly whacking himself.  
"I can see you two are not fully focused so how about we all sit and watch Jack and Kim" Rudy suggested, Jerry couldn't be happier unless he had pizza or a girlfriend or, ok, so he could be happier...

Jerry's POV

I sat on the bench next to Milton  
"GO JACK!" I shouted! "GO KIM"  
"Make up your mind Jerry" Milton Said  
"Shush you two!" Rudy commanded Kim punched Jack but he blocked grabbing her wrist, we all knew what was coming next!  
"You know Kim, you probably shouldn't have done that" Jack said smiling before flipping Kim onto the mats.  
"Well done Jack" Kim said getting up from the mats.  
"Ok, well done Jack! I'm going to go finish up doing the paperwork for Saturday, I gotta find the parent permission slips again!" Rudy said  
"Jerry back to nunchucks, Milton, Boards, Kim, Punching Dummy and Jack practise that move."

An hour and 15 minutes later

Jacks POV

I was finally getting the hang of the new move when Rudy came out of his office.  
"I didn't realise the time, sorry guys, you should be heading off, I'll see you back tomorrow after school!" Rudy said "Oh, and Jack, can you get your dad to sign this permission slip, I seem to have misplaced... your other one, I found all the others, I don't understand why yours wasn't with them!"  
"That's ok Rudy." I said taking the piece of paper and folding it up, slipping it into my bag before going to get changed out of my Gi with the other guys.  
"Bye Rudy, see you tomorrow" We all called as we left the dojo.  
I said goodbye to Milton and Jerry as we stepped out of the dojo, they headed their separate ways. I walked with Kim as her house was on the way to mine. We talked as we walked not about anything in particular, when we reached her house, she gave me a big hug and we made arrangements to meet here and walk to school together the next day.  
"Bye Kim" I said  
"Bye Jack!" She called as I began to walk away done the road, I turned and saw Mrs. Crawford in the doorway waving so I waved back, Kim's mum had become a bit like my second mum since mine passed away.  
I walked upto my front door, I paused before opening the door, wondering how I could convince my father to sign the permission form, he wouldn't let me do anything nowadays.  
"Is that you boy?" He called as soon as I opened the door. The creak giving me away.  
"Yes father!" I called back.  
"Get in here! Your late! And you know the consequences of being late don't you Jackson!" I walked towards my dads office, dragging my feet slightly.  
I pulled out the permission form and put it in my pocket so I could ask my father as soon as he was in a good mood.  
"Boy!" He said as I walked into his room.  
"Yes father" I said quietly.  
"Your Late!" He shouted even though I was only a few feet away from him.  
"I know father, I'm sorry father, it wont happen again father" I said barely audible, I looked towards the floor.  
"Speak up!" He shouted slapping me across the face, I hadn't seen him get up and walk over to me.  
"It wont happen again father" I said louder this time.  
"It better not! Now turn around"  
"Please no father!" I pleaded  
"You need to learn there are consequences for your actions!" He growled as he picked up his old horse riding whip even though he's never been anyway near a horse. "Take you shirt off boy!" He commanded.  
I did as I was told, revealing all the scars from his previous beatings.  
There was a loud crack as the whip made contact with my skin.  
"AAAHHH!" I screamed  
"You know boy, you lucky we live so far away from everyone, otherwise they would hear you scream and you know what happened to your poor mother when she realised what had been happening to you"  
He raised the whip high above his head...

* * *

**So, there you go, my first chapter of my first published fanfiction.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Also, let me know if you want more of the violence and if you want any kick.**

**If you do how much? A lot or little, just to let you know I'm not very good at writing romance.**

**I'll try and get the next chapter up soon but I would like at least one review!**

**Thanks,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been so long! I know I said this chapter would be up a little while ago but my internets not working properly so I haven't been able to upload this. Also, I'm getting quite a bit of homework so the next chapter probably won't be up until this weekend! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Jacks POV "AAHH!" I screamed.  
A single tear left my eye as the whip met the same point on my back for a third time, hitting the already broken skin.  
"Will you be late again tomorrow Jackson?" My father questioned.  
"No father" I replied.  
"You had better not! Now get to bed!" He shouted  
"But, I havent had any dinner" I said  
" You think I care?" He shouted. He stuck me across the chest with his whip.  
"Get out my sight you little piece of shit." He spat.  
I slowly climbed up the stairs and into my bedroom. I sat on bed and set my alarm early so I could be out of the house before my dad got up, with any luck he would be in a good mood when I returned from the dojo tomorrow. I lay down and felt pain shoot down my spine, I could've turned over but by now I was used to the pain. He had never struck me on my chest before so I have to remember to be careful when getting changed in the dojo tomorrow, I have been able to hide the scars on my back but not without showing my chest... I will think about that in the morning, I shut my eyes, realising how tired I was I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile:  
Kims POV

"Hey hunny" Mrs Crawford said  
"Hey mum" I replied  
"How was karate today? Did you have fun?" Mrs Crawford asked with a smile  
"Yeah, we got accepted to the big tournament this weekend!" I replied excitedly.  
"Well, give me the directions and the time and I'll be there to support you!" Mrs Crawford said whilst putting an arm around me and leading me inside.

Later that evening

Kims POV  
"Night Kim!" Mrs Crawford called  
"Goodnight Kim" Mr Crawford called  
"Night Mum, night dad!" I called as I walked up the stairs. I sat down on my bed and picked up my phone, no new messages. I thought Jack was going to call me. I dialled Jacks number but there was no answer... so I tried again, still no answer. I put my phone back onto my dresser and got changed into my pajamas. Ill ring him first thing tomorrow I thought. I shut up eyes and drifted off to sleep thinking about the tournament on saturday.

~ Dream ~  
I sat on the bench between Milton and Jerry. We were cheering on Jack, he was fighting a new Black Dragon student, someone we hadn't seen before. He was quite good I have to admit. Jack was also doing quite well, it looked as though Jack was winning, until he was kicked quite hard in the stomach. I didn't think it was hard enough to knock him down but he went down and he stayed down. I ran over and knelt beside him,  
"are you ok Jack?" I asked.  
Jack didn't reply he just lifted his eye lids slightly. Everything around us faded, everything was white, then Jack slowly started to fade.  
" Jack! No! Jack! What's going on?" I shouted.  
Jack faded completely and in his place was a grave stone with Jacks name on it. I woke up screaming.

"Kim, hunny are you ok?" Mrs Crawford asked as she came into my room and put her hand on my back.  
"Yeah, yeah, it was just a bad dream" I replied quietly  
"You want to talk about it?" She asked, sitting on my bed next to me.  
"We were at the tounament this Saturday, and Jack was fighting a Black Dragon, he was fine, then he got hit to the floor and didnt get up, then it changed to a scene of his g...g...grave" I said before bursting into tears.  
"Oh Kim, it's ok. Jack's not going to die because of this tournament. How many times has he competed against the Black Dragons, and he's fine isn't he?" She said.  
"I guess so..." I replied.  
"Well, try and get some sleep, ok? You need you beauty sleep!" She joked.  
"Are you saying I'm not pretty already?" I joked back.  
"I'll see you in the morning hunny" She said as she stood up and shut my bedroom leaving me in darkness.  
I lay back down and thought about Jack. I sat up all of sudden remembering him lying on the mats when he looked at me. His arms... were those scars on his arms? It was probably just from the dream, but wasn't Milton saying the other day that your dreams can include things from you real life, things you saw subconsciously. Maybe there are scars on Jack's arms... but why... I'll look tomorrow, no matter what it takes I need to know whats going on. I lay back again and shut my eyes, going to sleep again but this time it was dreamless. I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Another day of school. Only 3 days left until the tournament. I suddenly remembered Jack. Jack. I need to make sure he's ok. I quickly had a shower and got ready for school, I walked downstairs very quickly.  
"Hey Kim, you feeling better now?" Mrs Crawford asked  
"Yeah, I just need to see Jack." I replied  
"Ok, I understand but at least eat something before you go" She said whilst picking up piece of toast and thrusting it at me.  
"Thanks mum" I said then grabbed the toast and all but ran out of the door. I had to get to Jack. I got to the main road where he said he would meet me. I looked at my phone and realised I was ten minutes early. I decided to ring Jack. This time he actually answered.  
"Hey Jack" I said  
"Hey" He replied quite quietly.  
"You ok? You don't sound yourself" I asked concerned.  
"I'm fine, may I ask why your calling?" He asked happier more like himself this time.  
"I'm ready and waiting for you, I got here early so I thought I would ring you." I said  
"Ok, well I'm just leaving so I'll be there in a few minutes" He said  
"Ok, See you in a few!" I said getting happier every second that he was getting closer to me.  
"JACK! Get down here now!" Someone shouted  
"Jack? What was that?" I asked  
"Nothing Kim, I gotta go, be there soon!" He said quickly, then he hung up. I sat down on the grass staring at my phone. Was that Jacks dad? Why was he so angry? I was pulled out of my thoughts by a hand touching my shoulder, I looked up to see Jack smiling down at me.  
"Jack!" I exclaimed jumping up and hugging him tightly.  
"Kim... I... need...air" He said  
"Sorry" I replied releasing him from the hug  
"You ready to get going?" He asked  
"Yeah lets go" He started walking first and I couldnt help but look down at his wrist.  
"Kim?" He looked concerned as he turned to see why I wasn't following him.  
"Yeah, sorry.. Um... Jack, who was that on the phone earlier?" I asked running to catch up with him.  
"Nobody, you looking forward to the tounament this weekend?" He changed the subject.  
"Yeah" I replied not pushing the phone subject. We talked about the tornament all the way to school.

Jacks POV

We walked through the school gates and Kim was called by her friends, she went over to say hi so I went to my locker to get my books. I mentally kicked myself for letting her hear my dad on the phone. Next time I talk to her I will have to be more careful!  
"Jack!" Milton called from across the hall. He put his hand quite hard on my back. I winced slightly and Milton being Milton he noticied.  
"Jack? You ok buddy?" He asked, taking his hand off my back.  
"Yeah, fine, you just startled me" I replied The bell rung signifying first lesson.  
"I gotta go Milton, see you in the dojo later!" I said as I quickly made my way away from him.

Time lapse: After school: Walking to dojo

Still Jack's POV

I walked into the dojo calmly, as soon as I stepped in everyone turned around to look at me.  
"Jack!" They all called!  
"Hey..."I replied cautiously.  
"We didn't see you at lunch!" Kim said.  
"And you weren't in last lesson either!" Jerry said  
"You sure your ok Jack?" Asked Milton.  
"I'm fine guys seriously!" I replied just as Rudy came out of his office.  
"Ah, Jack your here, quick go and get changed." Rudy said. Well, at least I don't have to worry about them seeing my scars today. I walked into the boys changing rooms and put my bag on the floor, I unzipped it and saw my razor blade on the top. I forgot it was in there. I thought back to lunchtime when I got a text from my father.

-Flashback-

I was walking towards my locker, put my maths book in, take my lunch out and don't forget to get my history book after lunch. I made mental notes for myself. My phone beeped as I recieved a text. I stopped walking and pulled my phone out of my pocket.  
-Jackson, get your arse back here now, and bring beer-  
It was from my dad. Great... Just what I needed. I carried on walking to my locker, I put my books in and then turned and walked straight out of school. I went to the nearest store where my dad was friends with the owner and bought a six pack of beer for my dad. When I got home, I hesitated once again before opening the door. What is he going to do now?  
"Jackson!" I heard him shout from upstairs.  
"Yes father" I called back  
"Bring me my beer." He shouted  
"Coming father." I replied. I slowly walked up the stairs. His bedroom door was open slightly, I peered in to see if my father was in there, all of a sudden something grabbed me from behind.  
"What have I told you about spying" It was my father, apparently he wasnt in his bedroom. He snatched the beer from me and set it down the nearest desk. He then picked me up at the collar and held me against the wall.  
"Dad... I... C..C..can't breath" I struggled to say.  
"Never be late again. Never forget my beer. And never spy on my things!" He growled before dropping me to the floor. I thought it was over when he turned around and kicked me in the stomach then in the back twice.  
"Dad.. please..." I begged  
"Again Jackson, what have I told you about begging? Do I need to get the whip again?" He asked patronisingly. I just looked up at him with hate in my eyes. He picked me up again.  
"You. You are a worthless little piece of shit. The biggest mistake was your birth! You were an accident! We didnt want you! I still don't! Worthless! Why dont you just go and kill yourself, do us all a favour! You think people would care?" He growled before throwing me across the room.  
"Worthless, what did I do to deserve you.." He muttered as he walked away into his bedroom, picking the beer up on the way. I slowly got up trying to catch my breath. I walked carefully into the bathroom and locked the door. I opened the medicine cupboard and took out the cut-throat razor. I sat on the edge of the bath and slowly slide the blade across my wrist. I watched as the blood ran out of the cut. Maybe my dad was right. "Little worthless Jackson" His words played in my head. I looked down at my wrist as it was starting to ache, I had made two more cuts and the first one was now quite deep. I picked up the towel that was hanging on the back of the door and put pressure on my wrist until the bleeding stopped. I then went back to the medicine cupboard. I got down a bandage and wrapped up my wrist. I then walked back to my room and lay down on my bed thinking about all the things my dad had just said to me.

-End Flashback-

"Jack... Jack... Jackson" I heard someone call. Then there was a hand on my shoulder. I quickly grabbed the hand and flipped them over. As the man on the floor groaned I realised that it was Rudy.  
"Rudy..." I said.  
"Jack!" He said angrily  
"What's going on?" The thud of Rudy hitting the floor and groaning had alerted the other guys. Milton was the first to come in, he quickly rushed to Rudy's side and helped him up. Jerry and Kim then appeared in the doorway.  
"What happened?" Kim asked. Everyone then looked at me.  
"I...I..." I could get the words out, I just turned and ran out of the dojo and down to the beach. I knew a place underneath the pier, somewhere only Kim and I knew existed. I knew I would be safe here.

Milton's POV

Jack walked into the dojo looking distracted, we all looked around as we hadn't seen him since before lunch.  
"Jack!" We all called!  
"Hey..."Jack replied cautiously.  
"We didn't see you at lunch!" Kim said.  
"And you were'nt in last lessone either!" Jerry said  
"You sure your ok Jack?" I asked.  
"I'm fine guys seriously!" Jack replied just as Rudy came out of his office.  
"Ah, Jack your here, quick go and get changed." Rudy said.  
Jack quickly went to the changing rooms. He was in there for a quite a while, Rudy got the practise dummies out.  
"I'm going to go and check on Jack" Rudy said "See what's taking him this long". Rudy was only gone a few minutes when we heard a thud and what sounded like a groan. Then we heard Rudy call Jack. I ran into the changing rooms, I was the first one in there, I was shocked, Jack was standing there staring at Rudy with his eyes full of hate. Rudy was lying on the floor staring up at Jack shocked. I went to his side and tried to help him up. I kept my eyes on Jack. We turned to look at Kim and Jerry in the doorway when Kim spoke.  
"What happened?" She asked. The look in Jacks eyes quickly changed from hate to sadness...  
"I...I.." Jack stammered before running out of the dojo. I then looked back at Rudy as he finally stood up.

Rudy's POV

When Jack ran our of the dojo I couldn't think what to say.  
"What happened?" Kim asked again.  
"Jack was standing there" I pointed to where he was standing.  
"He seemed to be frozen or something. So I called him multiple times, then when I put my hand on his shoulder he turned and flipped me, you should've seen him. The look in his eyes was something I've never seen before. It was like pure hatred." I said.  
"What's up with him?" Jerry asked.  
"Something must've happened whilst we were at school." Kim suggested.  
"But what?" Milton said.  
There was beeping from Jacks rucksack that was still sitting on the bench. Milton looked in and pulled out Jacks phone...

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, I'll try and finish the third chapter without one.**

**Hope you liked it, and as I said, next chapter should be up at the weekend!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rudy's POV

There was a new text message on Jack's phone.  
"Should I open it?" Milton asked.  
"Who's it from?" Kim asked. Milton looked down at the phone.  
"His dad."  
"I've never met his dad" I said.  
"Come to think of it, neither have I" Said Kim. The phone beeped again.  
"It's his dad again." Milton said  
"Open it" Jerry said Milton clicked a button on the phone.  
"Jackson. Where are you? Your late. And you know what happens when your late" Milton read out.  
"What?" Asked Kim  
"What does the second one say?" I said. Milton clicked another button.  
"What the..." Milton said  
"What is it Milton?" I asked before grabbing the phone out of his hands. He sat down on the bench and looked up at me.  
"Jack, you worthless piece of shit, if you're not home in the next five minutes with beer you're gonna wish you weren't born" I read aloud.  
"We need to find Jack" Kim said.  
"Where could he be?" I wondered aloud.

Jack's POV

I curled myself up into a small ball, trying to hide from the world. I felt something dig into my leg, I put my hand in my pocket and pulled my razor, I didn't even remember putting it in my pocket. I was twirling it around in my fingers, thinking about what had happened at the dojo.  
"I flipped Rudy, just because of a memory..." I said aloud to myself. I slowly dragged the razor across my wrist thinking about what my dad had said "Worthless. ." Is that what people thought... More memories came back to me. "Kill yourself" No! I will not. "You think your wasabi friends care? They only want you for your belt!" I'm their friend... it's not just because of my belt! I felt around in my pocket for my phone... nothing. "Damn" I cursed. It must still be in my bag... in the dojo with the guys, maybe they wont notice I thought.

Kim's POV

"We need to find him!" I near shouted.  
"I'll check his house with Kim, Jerry and Milton you check the skate park" Rudy said.  
"Lets go" Jerry said Milton and Jerry all but ran out of the dojo,

Later that day

Kim's POV

Rudy and I walked back into the dojo and sat down, Jack wasn't at his house, school, the mall anywhere. Jerry and Milton walked in looking sad.  
"Anything?" Rudy asked  
"No" Jerry and Milton sat down next to Kim, Milton put her hand around him. Suddenly Jack walked in. Everyone looked up.  
"Jack!" Kim cried  
"Hey, I'm sorry Rudy, I really am. I understand if you don't want me here, I'm just getting my stuff" He pointed towards the changing rooms.  
"Jack, it's ok" Rudy said. Jack smiled weakly and went into get his bag. Nobody said anything, we all just stared in the direction of the changing of the changing rooms

Meanwhile

Jack's POV

I saw my bag sitting on the bench and went over to pick it up. I checked for my phone but it wasn't anywhere in there.  
"Where could it be?" I wondered aloud before zipping up my bag and throwing it over my shoulder. I walked slowly back towards the guys, dreading what they would ask me. I decided I would talk first before they got the chance.

Kim's POV

Jack came back into the room with his bag over his shoulder.  
"Any of you guys seen my phone" He asked quietly.  
"Um... It's here Jack..." Milton said, holding up his phone. Jack quickly walked over and took it and turned to walk out of the dojo.  
"Your dad texted" Jerry said.  
"Oh" Jack said  
"Jack..." I said  
"Yes Kim." He replied without turning around  
"We saw the text messages..." I said getting quieter as I said it.  
"Ok" Jack replied still not showing any emotion.  
"Is everything ok Jack?" Rudy asked  
"Everything's fine" Jack said before starting to walk out of the dojo, I jumped up and grabbed his arm, he simply pulled his arm away.  
"Jack!" I said  
"What kim" He suddenly turned around and we saw his eyes were filling with tears.  
"We know somethings wrong, you can tell us, we're you friends!" Kim said.  
"There's nothing wrong." And with that he walked out of the dojo.

Next day after school

No ones POV

"What's up with Jack?" Milton said  
"Everytime I spoke to him he just walked off" Jerry said  
"And did you notice at lunch he looked us then went straight out of the cafeteria." Kim said  
"I didn't even see him in last lesson" Milton said. The three took a detour past the skate park on the way to the dojo.  
"I really miss Jack, I just wish he would let us in" Jerry said  
"Hey look, there he is!" Kim said pointing towards the half-pipe. They all looked up to the half-pipe and saw Jack going back and forth performing many difficult moves.  
"I wonder if he's been here all day" Milton wondered aloud  
"Hey Jack!" Jerry shouted Jack was in mid-air coming back down to the pipe when he heard Jerry shout, he looked towards his friends at the base of the ramp. The distraction made him lose his footing on his skateboard,he flew through the air and smashed into the ramp hard. He just lay there unmoving.  
"Jack!" Kim screamed running over to him with Milton and Jerry They knelt beside him. Milton rolled him over onto his back, they then started calling him and gently slapping him around the face trying to wake him up. After a few minutes he slowly opened his eyes, he saw three blurry figures and then he heard the faint sound of a siren.  
"Guys..." Jack quietly whispered as his vision cleared.  
"Jack!" Kim squealed excitedly. Jack winced at the high pitch.  
"Sorry Jack" She apologized. Rudy came into his view with a pair of paramedics who helped him sit up and then asked him some questions about how he was feeling. They then said they wanted to take him to the hospital just to check him over. Rudy followed the ambulance to the hospital with Kim, Milton and Jerry. After an hour or so of sitting in the waiting room, Jack walked out with a doctor. Just as his dad walked into the hospital. Jack tensed up as he noticed his dad walking over to him angrily.  
"Jackson" He growled. Kim, Milton, Jerry and Rudy looked up at the pair curiously. "What did you do?" He asked, without a hint of concern.  
"Um... S..Skateboarding Accident.." Jack stammered  
"That stupid thing I told you to get rid of" Jacks dad said getting angrier.  
"Yes dad, sorry dad." Jack looked down at his feet His dad turned his attention to the doctor.  
"What's the damage?" He asked in as kind a voice as he could manage.  
"Just a bit of bruising and a few very slightly cracked ribs. If he just takes it easy for a little a while they should heal up nicely and he shouldn't have much pain either! He was very lucky though, we say many accidents like this where the results are fatal." The doctor looked down at Jack "This is why people wear helmets, look at yours" He handed it to Jack and there was a large crack on the front.  
Kim gasped, she hadn't noticed that, she didn't think his fall was that serious. Jacks dad thanked the doctor then all but dragged Jack out of the hospital before he could say a word to his friends. The gang headed back to the dojo to start their training whilst Jack was taken straight home.

Jacks POV

When I reached my house, I hesitated before getting out of the car. Fear swept over me.  
"Jackson" My dad opened the door for me. I got out and was slightly surprised when my dad walked into the house without another word. I knew it was too good to be true though. As soon as I stepped into the room he landed a punch to my rib cage which hurt more than it should because of my cracked ribs.  
"Oh shut up you little weakling" He said before shutting the door and kicking me simultaneously. I feel to the floor and grabbed at my chest. He kicked me in the head then bent down next to me.  
"Did you get my beer?" He growled  
"No," I whispered  
"So instead of doing what I so kindly asked, you went on that stupid skateboard. I wish you had just died on that thing, save me the trouble. I gotta get my tools for this punishment" He pronounced the word tools very specifically with an evil grin on his face. I could just stay here. I managed to get to my feet I lent on the wall and quickly made my way outside to the car, which thankfully, was left unlocked. I grabbed my skateboard off the back seat and rode off towards the skate park. I didn't bother with the helmet as it was destroyed. I reached the Skate park in no time at all. I saw some of my old 'friends' were there. They liked my skate boarding but never really wanted to get to know me for me. I used to like that, people to hang around with that don't wanna discuss my private life. They saw me skating over.  
"Hey! Jack's back!" One shouted. Then another got their phone out shouted into it  
"Jack's backs get over here now!" Then hung up. Jack smiled, he forgot how much the guys here used to admire his skills.

Meanwhile in the mall

Kim's POV

Milton, Jerry, Rudy and I were walking over to the dojo when two skateboarders ran into us.  
"Sorry" They said out of breath  
"Where are you guys going in such a hurry" Rudy asked politely  
"Jacks back at the skate park!" One said before they both ran off. We exchanged worried glances before running in the direction of the skate park  
"He wouldn't would he?" Milton said just before we got there and saw Jack going back and forth on the pipe without a helmet. When he stopped and came down to get a drink we went over and confronted him.  
"What are you doing Jack? And without a helmet!" Milton said angrily.  
Jack just smiled laughing before taking a swig of water and walking off to speak to another skateboarder.  
"What's going on with him" Kim said, biting back tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Sorry I haven't updated, been a bit busy!**

**If you like my story or me as an author please nominate on here: s/10228317/1/Kickin-it-awards**

**Thanks, here is chapter 4!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Kim POV

We all just stood and watched as Jack climbed back onto the half pipe and starting skating. We sat on the park bench, after about an hour Jerry and Milton said they had to leave to get home, I stayed, my mum would understand. Many of the other skateboards had gone home as well. Jack just kept going back and forth

I woke up not realising I had gone to sleep in the first place. I frantically looked around for Jack when I heard a slight crash from the ramp. Using the torch I had brought with me I walked over quickly, Jack's phone was lying on the ramp, the screen was cracked but it still worked, I picked it up and read the message, it was from his dad again.

'Jack, once again you are late. Don't bother coming home tonight! You can stay outside with all the other shit. You better of ditched the skateboard by now, that or its killed you, preferably the latter'

I couldn't believe that anyone could be so mean, especially to Jack, he was so sweet and caring, he didn't deserve this kind of abuse.

I head sniffling from the top of the ramp, I aimed my torch and saw Jack huddled up into a ball in the corner.

I quickly ran up the ramp and knelt down beside him.

"Jack" I whispered softly putting my hand on his back. He flinched terribly. "Jack"

"What" Jack replied hoarsely, probably due to the crying. Wait, crying, Jack never cried.

"What's up? And don't say nothing because I know some thing's up" I said putting my hand on his back again. Once again he flinched badly. I looked at him, his head between his knees. I slowly reached out and lifted his shirt up so I could see his back, I shone the torch and gasped as I saw many scars and some fresh wounds all over his back. No wonder he flinched when someone touched his back. Jack quickly turned away slightly making his shirt drop back down over his scars.

"Jack... who did this to you?" I asked my voice edged with fear.

"You read the texts didn't you" Jack replied

"No way, was this your dad?" I asked, not fully wanting to know the answer. Jack suddenly stood up and slid down the ramp, I quickly followed and grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going Jack?" I said quickly

"I don't know... I just... need to..." He stuttered

"Be away from him" I finished

"I suppose, I'll see you at school tomorrow Kim" He said quietly before pulling his arm out of my grip.

"But will you though Jack? I don't want you to do anything stupid!" I shouted as he walked away

"I won't, I promise. And the tournaments this Saturday, I wouldn't just ditch the Wasabi Warriors right before a tournament." Jack then walked off, I just stood where I was staring at where he was standing just a few seconds ago. I then slowly began to walk home. I pushed open my front door thinking about nothing but Jack, I didn't hear my mum talking to me until she was right in front of me. I totally lost it, I broke down crying, she embraced me in a tight hug.

"It's OK Kimberly, tell me what's wrong" My mother said soothingly. Her caring tone just made me cry harder thinking of Jack, how he didn't have anyone there caring for him.

Jacks POV

Walking away from Kim was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I just so wanted to hug her and tell her everything, but I just couldn't risk her getting hurt. She was to dear to me.

Time skip - Next day (Friday)

Milton's POV

Jerry, Kim and I were standing beside our lockers, chatting about the tournament the next day when Jack walked in.

"Jack!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Milton" He replied cautiously. "I am really sorry for what happened with Rudy at the dojo yesterday, I was just so deep in thought he shocked me, then I didn't know how to explain it without you guys getting mad at me" Jack looked down at his feet.

"It's OK Jack" I replied placing my hand on his shoulder. He grimaced, I noticed but by the way he tried to hide it with a smile I decided not to say anything. I glanced at Kim just as she looked at me and I could tell that she saw it to. The bell rang for first lesson. Jack and Jerry went off to their lesson whilst Kim and I headed in the opposite direction for History.

"Did Jack grimace when I put my hand on his shoulder" I asked Kim quietly

"I know... I need to speak to you, Jerry and Rudy later" Kim replied. I knew she wanted to talk about Jack.

Time skip – Lunch

Jerry's POV

We were all sitting around our usual table at lunch, Milton, Kim and I were all laughing at nothing in particular but Jack just sat staring at his plate of 'food', swirling his spoon around in it. I looked to Milton then to Kim, we all knew something was up. I knew that Kim wanted to talk to us, I needed to know what was up with Jack, he was acting so strange. He was like a brother to me, I can't stand to see him hurt like this

"Jack" Frank growled. Jack didn't respond not hearing his taunt.

Frank tapped Jack on his shoulder, Jack slowly turned around at glared at Frank

"I'm not in the mood _Frank" _He pronounced Frank's name with such hate it was unbelievable.

"Well, tough, cause I am" Frank said leaning forward slightly. Jack rose from his chair and hit Frank in the face. Two other black dragons grabbed Jack's arms to stop him punching Frank again. Frank punched Jack in the stomach, he hit Jack's cracked ribs perfectly. Jack would've fallen to the floor if it wasn't for the black dragons hold him up. Kim went to stop Frank but two more black dragons were holding us back. All we could do was watch. Everyone else had already left the cafeteria, including Marge, the lunch lady, they all knew how messy Black dragon fights could get.

Jack looked up at Frank, he was angry. Very angry. He tried to stand up properly but Frank just kicked him in his ribs again with such force Jack cried out. Then Frank rapid punched Jack's head. Jack fell forward, the Black dragons dropped him to the floor. Frank turned around and called his 'friends'. They left Jack and let Milton, Kim and I go. We rushed straight to Jacks side and rolled him over. He had his eyes closed.

"Jack... Wake up Jack" Kim said

"I'm awake Kim" Jack replied without opening his eyes.

"Good, stay that way" She said

"I'm fine" He said opening his eyes this time. I took a step backwards. There was no sparkle in his eyes. Yes, I Jerry Martinez noticed the sparkle in Jack's eyes, everybody does! Its part of what makes Jack Jack. Now all that you could see in his eyes was pain. Jack sat up and grimaced, not trying to hid it this time. He then got to his feet ignoring Milton and Kim's protests telling him to stay seated. As soon as he was standing he grabbed the nearest table with one hand whilst clutching his chest with the other.

"Are you OK Jack?" I asked

"Fine" He said through gritted teeth

"Your obviously not Jack" Kim said.

"It just hurts a little it'll be alright in a minute" Jack began to walk away from them.

"Jack!" I called but he just continued to walk out of the cafeteria.

"I think we need that talk now Kim" Milton said

"Yes, lets go to the dojo now whilst nobody's there. As soon as Rudy arrives we can talk and with that we left school heading to the dojo. We automatically walked past the skate park it was kind of becoming our route.

I poked Milton and pointed towards the half pipe, once again Jack was up there, except this time he wasn't skating, you could only see his legs hanging over the side. We crept up and sat next to him. He seemed to be sleeping.

"Jack!" Milton and Kim called loudly. Jack didn't respond. Milton pulled his water bottle out of his bag and tipped it over Jack's face.

"Ah" Jack said, sitting up suddenly. Then grabbing his stomach in pain from sitting up so fast

"What are you doing" Kim asked.

"Nothing" He said.

"We just wanted to check you were alright" Milton said

"Well, I'm fine, why can't people just leave me alone!" Jack said, then he slid down the ramp "See you at the dojo" He called.

"The dojo?" I said "Even I know he can't fight in his state.

We ran to the dojo but Jack was already there punching and kicking the practise dummy.

"Jack" Kim said in a pleading voice.

"I told you Kim, I'm not bailing right before a big tournament."

* * *

**PM me any ideas you have for the tournament or after! I have run out of ideas... no matter how stupid you think your idea is I want to hear it! Thanks again! Please review and if u like me, nominate me: s/10228317/1/Kickin-it-awards**

**Should have chapter five up on Saturday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry its so short but my internet keeps going down so I though I would post what I have so far. I don't know when I'll next update but it will be as soon as possible!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I love reading the reviews!**

**Special thanks to Junatina, who gave me the idea to include something on Jack's mother, it's not in this chapter but it will be soon! And all the people that have been with me for every chapter!**

**Thanks again, heres: **

Chapter 5

Kim's POV

I put my hand on Jack's shoulder. He just shrugged it off and punched the dummy knocking it over, the swing from the punch made him wince and clutch his stomach again.

"Jack! You need to stop. You need medical attention" Milton said, stepping forward

"I told you I'm fine, and the tournaments tomorrow!" Jack snapped, he walked over and lay down on the bench, he closed his eyes.

Milton slowly walked over and knelt down beside him silently, he looked back at Jerry and I before reaching forward and lifting up Jack's shirt. Jack grabbed Milton's arm with super speed, he then pushed him back

"I said earlier, why can't people just leave me alone" Jack growled before walking out of the dojo slamming the door.

Milton turned around to face Jerry and I with a look of shock on his face. Just at this moment Rudy came out of his office.

"What is all his noise" Rudy said annoyed.

"Jack" I said

"Jack? Is he here?" Rudy asked looking around.

"He was..." Jerry said

"What do you mean was?" Rudy said sounding concerned.

"His stomach..." Milton said

"What Milton?" Rudy asked

"They couldn't all of been from Frank. Many of them looked old" Milton said

"What is going on?" Rudy said not understanding anything

"This is what I need to talk to you guys about" I said. We all sat on the floor in a circle.

"Firstly, fill me in on what just happened" Rudy said. I told him how Jack flinched when anyone touched him, how he hurt himself skating, how he got beaten up by Frank and how Milton looked at his stomach when he was lying down.

"Wow" Rudy said.

"What do you need to talk to us about Kim" Milton said.

"Jack, that's what, we all agreed that he flinches when you touch him and Milton saw his stomach, well, I can tell you, his back is way worse. I found him at the skate park one evening, and when I climbed up there with him I seized the opportunity and lifted his shirt off his back." I paused to see how the guys were taking the news. Milton was just staring at me calmly, Jerry had a confused look on his face and Rudy was just staring aimlessly.

"And, I know what's happening to him, I think you do to" I said

"What Kim?" Rudy said

"The texts, when I asked him what had happened he said ' you saw the texts didn't you' I believe he was talking about his father. Anyway, he can't go home tonight. He got a text saying that if he went home he would get beat up basically."

"Then where is he?" Rudy said.

"Most likely... the skate park" I said

"Well then what are we waiting for" Milton said getting up.

"Didn't you guys hear him?" Jerry said also standing up. Rudy and I both stood up as well.

"What are you talking about Jerry?" Rudy asked

"Everyone time we've talked to him, he tells us to leave him alone. Why don't we?" Jerry said. I whacked him across the back of the head.

"WHOA! What was that for Kim?" He asked

"Your being an idiot, we need to help Jack, no matter how many times he says not to" Milton said

"Come on guys we need to get to Jack" Rudy said. We followed Rudy out of the dojo and to the skate park. We all looked around but couldn't find Jack anywhere.

"Where could he be?" Rudy asked.

"He wouldn't of gone home would he?" Milton said

"It's unlikely after that text" I said

"Well let's go back to the dojo and see think about all the places he could be" Rudy said

We followed Rudy back to the dojo. We were just about to go inside when Ty ran off, he looked exhausted.

"Ty" Rudy said with hate in his voice.

"Rudy" Ty replied with the same amount of hate in his voice

"What do you want" Rudy said

"For you to get your student out of my dojo! He's destroying everything!" Ty said

"Jack" I said quietly, we all ran to the black dragon dojo. We stopped one step inside of the door as we saw broken punching dummies on the floor, broken bo staffs and nun chucks all over the floor. We then saw Jack unconscious on the floor surrounded by broken boards.

"Sensei Ty" Frank said

"Yes Frank" Ty said annoyed

"He c...collapsed" Frank said

"What?" Rudy said confused

"He came in here all angry and started smashing things up, then during the boards he just collapsed. Just before you came in" Frank said. I ran over to him and checked his pulse, it was fine, I sighed from relief. Rudy, Milton and Jerry appeared at my side.

"He's fine, just exhausted I think" I told them

"Well lets take him back to our dojo" Rudy said. Rudy and I picked him up, Jerry and Milton opened the doors so we could leave and then enter our dojo. I gasped when we entered, Jack had been in our dojo as well. The punching dummies were all lying on their sides, not badly damaged though, the bo staffs luckily weren't touched and many of the boards were broken.

"What's going on with you Jack" Jerry wondered aloud.

Rudy and I placed Jack down on the sofa in the Rudy's office.

We started to clear up whilst Jack just lay in there. Rudy and I stood all the dummies back up and put them back in the corner of the room. Jerry got rid of all the broken boards and Milton sat next to Jack.

"Guys! Guys!" Milton called just as we sat down after clearing up. We quickly stood up and ran over to them.

"I think he's waking up" Milton said. We all looked down at Jack. He groaned softly and his eyes slowly opened.

"Jack!" Jerry said loudly. Jack quickly shut his eyes again at the noise. I hit him over the head once again.

"Sorry" He said.

"Jack" I whispered softly, putting my hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes again. I was shocked at what I saw. Jack's eyes were no longer full of joy and cockiness, they were full of sadness and... pain. "Hi Jack" He didn't reply, he just looked around at each of us in turn. He tried to sit up by Milton pushed him back down.

"Milton" Jack said weakly.

"You need rest Jack" Milton said. Jack slowly closed his eyes again.

"What should we do?" Rudy said.

"Just let him sleep a while" Milton said. We went back out into the dojo and started training for the tournament tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been so long again! Internet has been 'fixed' but is still the same as before.  
****Here's the next chapter:**

* * *

An hour later.

Kim's POV

Milton was breaking boards, Jerry was practising his nun chuck routine again and I was using the punching dummies. We were all busy working with Rudy walking round checking our techniques when we heard the door to Rudy's office open.

"Hey Jack" Rudy said.

"Hi" Jack said quietly

"How are you feeling?" Milton asked

"Fine" Jack said

"Yeah right Jack!" I said.

"What Kim?" He asked

"You just passed out from exhaustion after destroying the Black Dragons dojo and you expect us to believe your fine?" I shouted back

"I'm sorry about the dojo... I'll pay for it I swear, I just need to...what time is it?" Jack asked sounding more worried nearer the end.

"Um, around half past five" Milton said whilst looking at his watch

"I need to go" Jack said before running out of the door clutching his phone.

"What is going on with him?" Rudy said "Come on guys lets go get him."

"The way he was clutching his phone like that makes me think he got a text and is heading home" I said as we ran out of the dojo.

At Jack's house

Jack's POV

I reached my front door and ran inside quickly, I remembered to pick up some beer this time, hopefully that would make up for lateness.

"Dad, I have your beer" I called as I entered. I heard someone thumping down the stairs.

"I've told you before, never be late, and never talk unless spoken to" Dad shouted as he reached me he raised his hand and slapped me across the face.

"I told you not to bother coming home!" He growled

"But...y...you sent me a...a...text...you...w...wanted beer" I replied weakly.

He picked me up around the neck and shoved me against the wall, I found it hard to breath

"Now, I've got my beer, GET OUT!" he shouted throwing me at the door. He kicked me in the stomach before turning around and going up the stairs. He once again aggravated the injury to my rib cage. I managed to stand up and get out of the house, I wanted to get back to the dojo, the tournament was tomorrow, after that I wouldn't have to worry about all this training after that, what's the point in karate? What's the point in life? I'm not going to leave my friends right before a tournament, I never said anything about after.

"Jack!" Kim called. I stopped and saw Kim and the rest of the gang running towards me.

"Hey Kim, I'm just going to the dojo, gotta practise for the tournament tomorrow!" I said putting on a fake smile.

"But what just happened? You ran out of the dojo when you realised it was half five then you come back saying you want to train!" Kim said

"I know, and I'm sorry but I'm yours for the rest of the day and tomorrow! We all know how much this means to Rudy!" I said whilst turning and smiling at Rudy.

"Let's just get back to the dojo" Rudy said.

We all walked slowly back to the dojo. Once inside we all started training ready for the tournament the next day.

A few hours later

"Okay guys, I think it's time to start heading home" Rudy said coming out of his office

"See you tomorrow Rudy!" Called Jerry and Milton as they left the dojo.

"Bye Rudy!" Kim said before she left

"You alright Jack?" Rudy asked.

"Yeah, um, could I stay just a bit longer, to, ya know, make up for the time I've missed over the week" I asked nervously.

"That's fine Jack, just lock up when you leave ok?" Rudy said, chucking his keys at me "And don't stay to late!"

"Ok Rudy, see ya tomorrow!" I called as he left.

I practices for many hours, I was extremely tired. When I looked up at the clock I saw that it was midnight, it wasn't that long was it? Four hours? I need to get some rest before tomorrow. And I need to get up before Rudy arrives at the dojo or he will know that I slept here...

I locked the door then went into Rudy's office and made myself comfortable on his sofa.

I woke up still feeling tired, I looked at the clock and it was 7 AM, Rudy told everyone to get to the dojo early at 7:30 so we get in some last minute training and then go to the tournament together. I quickly stood up and smoothed out the sofa. Hopefully Rudy wouldn't know I had been in here. I then went though to the changing rooms and had a shower and out on some clothes from my karate bag. Then I ran out of the dojo and locked the door. I then sat down outside waiting for Rudy to arrive so he would think that I had just gotten here earlier.

I heard footsteps so I stood up

"Hey Jack!" Rudy called

"Hey Rudy, thanks for letting me stay later yesterday. I locked it all up, here's your keys back!" I said handing him back his keys.

"Thanks Jack, lets get inside and then wait for the other guys! You ready for the tournament today?" He asked

"I hope so" I replied.

"Rudy! Jack!" Kim called racing over.

"Kim! Wait up!" Cried Jerry as he and Milton came running over.

"All here on time, well done guys! Now once your changed I just wanted to have a final look at you before the tournament" Rudy said before we left to the changing rooms

A few minutes later we returned.

"Okay, Milton set up some boards, I'll watch you first, Jack, Kim, Jerry, use the punching dummies to practise your techniques for the sparring matches!" Rudy said

Kim's POV

Milton was breaking many boards, Rudy was so happy! But I couldn't help but keep looking at Jack. He winced obviously when he twisted awkwardly, I knew his ribs weren't fully healed but nothing could stop Jack from taking part in this tournament.

"Okay, Milton, swap with Kim. Now Kim, have you been practising with the bo staff? I know it's not your weapon of choice but someone has to do it and I need Jack in the skills event."

"That's ok Rudy"

Jerry's POV

Kim was doing quite well with her bo staff, I admit I was watching her more then I was hitting the dummy, but Jack was hitting the dummy with all his force, I was just going to tell him to chill it when Rudy called me

"Kim, swap with Jerry, Jerry bring your nun chucks"

I walked over to Rudy and begun my nun chuck routine, I didn't hit myself as much as I used to but I don't think I'll win at this tournament.

"Okay Jerry, well done, go and sit on the bench. Kim, Milton, join Jerry on the bench, you could do with a rest. Jack, how well have you been getting on with your new move for the skills event?"

Rudy's POV

Jack came forward and did the new move perfectly.

"Well done Jack, can you do it again?" I asked. He did it about five more times. I was happy with the result.

"We're definitely going to win with this move" I half cheered.

"Rudy? Shouldn't we be leaving now if we want to get to the tournament on time?" Kim asked.

"Oh yes" We all started walking to my car when I remembered something "Oh Jack, have you got the permission slip from your dad?" I asked

Jack's POV

I hadn't even given the form another thought

"Yeah, its in my locker, you guys go on ahead I'll just grab it" I lied before running back inside the dojo and to my locker. I soon found the form but there was no parent signature on the bottom. I quickly found a pen and forged my dad's signature. It couldn't hurt right? I could swap it for an authentic one before Rudy or someone else realises.

"Here you go Rudy" I said handing it to Rudy before climbing into the passenger seat of his car. Kim, Milton and Jerry had already gotten in the back seats.

"Let's get going then. Everybody ready?" Rudy said cheerily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I am very sorry about the lateness of this chapter and it's shortness! I've been having trouble thinking up the next part, any ideas would be appreciated!**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Rudy's POV

As soon as we arrived we all jumped out of the car and almost ran inside. We signed in at the front desk and then headed to the changing rooms, Jack was the first one out in his gi. Followed by Kim, Milton and Jerry came out after a while arguing about something.

"Come on guys we've gotta get going" I called before turning and walking away with them following, just like our first tournament, we sat at the front and watched the other dojos practising.

Then the tournament started.

Board breaking was up first, Milton went up and beat his opponent! He got a new belt he looked so happy.

Then was the nun chucks, Jerry didn't do so well, he wiped out by we still congratulated him when he came back to us.

Next was Kim, she did amazingly well with the bo staff bringing our dojo to tie with the Black Dragons.

"Okay Jack, its the skills up next, you get three trys for your move. I know you can do this" I said patting him on the back as he stood up. He silently walked up and joined the line of other dojos. They all did relatively good moves but nothing as complicated or skilled as what Jack was about to do.

Once, Twice and then on the third attempt he fell...

"Jack?" I said worriedly in unison with Kim

"Sorry, lost my footing" He apologized when he came back. I looked over to the door and saw a man standing there looking very angry, Jack looked over at him before he messed up... He's never messed that move up. Unfortunately this put us behind the Black Dragons, but there was still the Sparing match later, Jack would definitely ace that, we just had to make sure he didn't get distracted.

"The sparring will commence in one hour" The head judge announced as the teams began to disperse to rest up for the match.

"Come on guys lets go get something to eat." I said standing up.

"I'll catch up, something I need to do first" Jack said.

"Okay, don't be to long" I said. We left but I couldn't help noticing Jack walk over to the man I saw earlier.

Jack's POV

"Jack. Follow me" The man said gruffly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when they got outside

"You don't come home at all one night then you ask why I'm here?" The man growled before pushing I to the ground. I quickly stood back up, the man grabbed my shirt collar and held me up against a wall, I gasped for breath.

"Next time, I wont be so nice" He said before dropping me to the ground, I was now coughing trying to get air back into my lungs, the man then kicked me the stomach winding him before walking away. At that moment Kim walked around the corner and saw me gasping on the floor.

"Jack? Jack? What happened?" Kim asked kneeling down beside me putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Some... people... don't like... to lose" I gasped out.

"You mean one of the other dojos did this?" Kim said shocked, I didn't reply, just went into a coughing fit.

"Come on Jack, you need to get up" Kim said

"I know... Just... Give me... a minute" I replied sitting up, a few minutes later I stood up and swayed a little, Kim grabbed my arm then released it when I gave her a nod to show I was ok. We started walking towards the cafeteria, Kim noticed I was grimacing.

"You ok Jack?" Kim asked

"Yeah, just aggravated an old injury that's all" I replied.

Jerry's POV

"Hey guys!" I called as I saw Kim and Jack at the cafeteria entrance. Jack and Kim said something, then Kim gave Jack a sympathetic look and Jack walked off. Where was he going? Why didn't he come in and eat with us? Wait... Am I thinking? Wow I am!

"Hey Jerry" Kim replied sitting down.

"Where's Jack?" Rudy asked

"He's gone to get some rest" Kim replied.

We just sat and talked for ages when Rudy gasped.

"We've only got five minutes, guys get to the hall I'll go get Jack" Rudy said standing up.

Kim's POV

I ran up the stairs to the our dojos changing room.

"Jack?" I called, no answer, I looked around and finally I laid eyes on him, he was squirming around mumbling in his sleep, something about his dad, suddenly he screamed and his eyes flew open.

"Jack? Your ok, it's me Kim" I said soothingly, he just looked at me, fright showing in his eyes.


End file.
